videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Enemies by Highest Level
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 83 *Super 17 - Extreme Battle with Android 13! 84 *Kid Buu - Birth of the Ultimate Majin! 85 *Android 13 - Harbinger of Doom *Frost - Proof's in the Potara *Great Ape Nappa - A Ranger's Duty *Metal Cooler (Supervillain) - A Hero's Duty, Off-The-Charts Energy *Vados - A Destructive Showdown! 86 *Gohan (Teen) - Catch Kefla If You Can! *Golden Frieza (Supervillain) - A Hero's Duty *Trunks (Future) - A Dance of Swords 87 *Cell (Supervillain) - Off-The-Charts Energy *Hercule - Legendary Starving Saiyan Broly *Hit - Proof's in the Potara *Kid Buu (Supervillain) - Off-The-Charts Energy 88 *Goku (GT) - Planetary Possession *Janemba - A Dance of Swords *Omega Shenron (Supervillain) - A Hero's Duty, Off-The-Charts Energy *Pan - Planetary Possession *Tapion - A Dance of Swords *Trunks (GT) - Planetary Possession, Downfall of the Ultimate Saiyan 89 *Goten - Frieza Force on the Hunt, The Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan *Hit (Awoken) - Proof's in the Potara *Janemba - Fight of the Fusions! Vegito vs Gogeta *Super Buu - Fight of the Fusions! Vegito vs Gogeta *Trunks (Kid) - Frieza Force on the Hunt, The Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan 90 *Broly - Catch Kefla If You Can! *Champa - Proof's in the Potara *Dabura - Harbinger of Doom *Eis Shenron - Planetary Possession *Fused Zamasu (Half-Corrupted) - Revere Him! Praise Him! *Nuova Shenron - Planetary Possession 91 *Cabba - Ribrianne's Beauty Lesson, Tournament of Power Round 2 *Goku - Frieza Force on the Hunt, The Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan *Majin Buu - Legendary Starving Saiyan Broly *Tien - Tournament of Power Round 2 *Vegeta - Frieza Force on the Hunt, The Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan 92 *Great Ape Vegeta - Breaking Down the Barrier *Piccolo - Universe 7's Next God of Destruction, Tournament of Power Round 2 *Prince of Destruction Vegeta - Breaking Down the Barrier *Vegeta - Ribrianne's Beauty Lesson, Breaking Down the Barrier 93 *Cell (Full Power) - Ribrianne, Defender of Love and Justice *Fu - The Final Battle Before the Final Battle?! *Future Trunks (DBS) - Ribrianne's Beauty Lesson *Gohan (Adult) - Tournament of Power Round 2 *Great Ape Baby - Downfall of the Ultimate Saiyan *Krillin - Ribrianne's Beauty Lesson *Omega Shenron - Planetary Possession 94 *Android 17 (DB Super) - Ribrianne's Beauty Lesson *Android 18 - Ribrianne's Beauty Lesson *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) - Multiverse Match of the Century *Golden Frieza - Universe 7's Next God of Destruction, Ribrianne, Defender of Love and Justice *Mira - Ribrianne, Defender of Love and Justice *SSGSS Vegeta - Universe 7's Next God of Destruction *Zamasu - Ribrianne, Defender of Love and Justice 95 *Broly (Supervillain) - The Ultimate Evil: Broly! *Frieza (Final Form) - Legendary Super Saiyan Smackdown *Fused Zamasu - The Final Battle Before the Final Battle?!, Ribrianne, Defender of Love and Justice *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) - Breaking Down the Barrier *Janemba (Supervillain) - A Truly Hellish Transformation *Rosé Goku Black - Ribrianne, Defender of Love and Justice *SSGSS Goku - Multiverse Match of the Century *Super Buu (Gohan) - Harbinger of Doom *Towa - Ribrianne, Defender of Love and Justice *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) - Multiverse Match of the Century 96 *Kefla (Super Saiyan) - Multiverse Match of the Century *Mira (Final Form) - Ribrianne, Defender of Love and Justice 97 *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) - Multiverse Match of the Century *Goku (Ultra Instinct) - The Final Battle Before the Final Battle?! *Gotenks - Frieza Force on the Hunt *Jiren - The Final Battle Before the Final Battle?! 98 *Beerus - The Final Battle Before the Final Battle?! *SSGSS Gogeta - Frieza Force on the Hunt *SSGSS Vegito - Multiverse Match of the Century 99 *Super Baby 2 - Multiverse Match of the Century *Broly (Full Power Super Saiyan) - Legendary Super Saiyan Smackdown *Whis - Fight of the Fusions! Vegito vs Gogeta Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Lists